Hetalia Seiyuu x hetalia country
by EmmetKudari
Summary: Estas historias se centra en la vida de los seiyuus de Hetalia y la repentina aparición de los personajes que interpretan, en el mundo real. Serie de One Shot sin secuencia, algunos si la tendrán, como el primer capitulo. Primer capitulo: dentro de este está la explicación del porque aparecieron los personajes de Hetalia en el mundo real. Hetalia por Himaruya
1. Todo por culpa de USUK (Primera parte)

One Shot: Todo por culpa de USUK (primera parte)

Narrado desde la perspectiva de Noriaki Sugiyama

Había comenzado un día normal, me levanté muy de mañana y me di una ducha matutina para después prepararme el desayuno. Mientras comía esos deliciosos Hot Cakes recordé mi vida con mi familia, pero ya soy un hombre lo suficientemente grande como para saber que debía acostumbrarme a estar separado de mi hogar, ahora en esta casa que se me hacia inmensa debía pasar el resto de lo que me quedaba de vida. Por un momento me sentí solo, y vinieron a mi mente algunas imágenes de lo que había sido de mi los últimos días, el mismo lugar en la mesa, el mismo desayuno, incluso estaba viendo el mismo programa (que extrañamente se había estado repitiendo los últimos tres días) ¿en qué momento todo se había vuelto una rutina?

Terminé de lavar los trastes y antes de retirarme al trabajo tomé una taza de té, por un momento me sentí Arthur Kirkland y reí por mi tonto pensamiento, tal vez el y yo llevábamos la misma historia y por eso es uno de los personajes que más me ha agradado. Tomé las llaves del auto y me dirigí a grabar Nar***o.

No me di cuenta en qué momento la tarde había caído y debía hacer mi trabajo en Hetalia, deseé que Katsuyuki esta vez si llegara temprano a la grabación porque cuando él está las cosas son más divertidas, no quiero decir que Kanadá, Daisuke, Onosaka y los demás no lo sean, quizá el leer mucho USUK me comenzaba afectar. Al pensar eso mi brazo involuntariamente se movió y una cachetada mía fue directamente a mi mejilla derecha, de no ser por mi pronto reflejo seguro provocaba un accidente de tráfico. Al llegar al trabajo y ver a los demás trabajando mi deseo fue otro, que Katsuyuki llegara tarde o no fuera a trabajar como siempre lo hacía, pero para mi desgracia una palmada de ese tipo me sacudió haciéndome pegar un grito que me apenó al grado de quererme morir.

-Lo siento, lo siento – dijo mientras reía dándome palmaditas más suaves en la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, eso no es necesario- dije dejándole ver que me había molestado pero el solo sonrío y siguió haciéndolo. Rempujé su mano y comencé a caminar.

-Vamos Nori, no es para tanto- contestó y siguió mi paso.

Durante la grabación él se la pasó contando a todo mundo que yo estaba enojado y que lo había rechazado, no creo que si intención haya sido la de dejarme mal parado frente a los demás, más bien quería que de cierto modo le ayudaran a arreglar las cosas y al final de mi turno salí del set y me dirigí a sentarme con los demás, era el turno de Daisuke.

-con que ese tipo de hiso de enojar- el abrazo de Onosaka me heló, aunque ya me había acostumbrado a sus tratos (porque según el soy la persona que más tiene ganas de violar) y solo sonreí mientras la mirada de los demás se centraba en mi y la respuesta que tanto ansiaban escuchar.

-No estoy enojado- respondí y dirigí la mirada al set.

-¡Vez! si estas enojado, ya perdóname Nori- casi gritó Katsuyuki poniéndose de pie e hincándose frente a mí. Su forma de actuar me provocó reír y tomarlo de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero solo se aferró a mis piernas para pedir (supuestamente llorando) que lo perdonara.

-Que no estoy enojado- dije y un gallo salió en mi voz, todos rieron de eso menos el sujeto aun aferrado a mis piernas. –Ya levántate- volví a insistir.

-No quiero que sea la única persona con la que estés enojado este día- respondió mientras entraba Geo inoue con una tarta en las mano, ¿en verdad era mi cumpleaños? Como pude haberlo olvidado, quizá era porque los años ya me pesaban que ni cuenta me había dado, todos comenzaron a cantarme Happy Birthday .

-Lo había olvidado- dije al mismo tiempo que todos se acervan a mí.

-¿Que tú no tienes familia que te lo recuerde?- me preguntó Daisuke saliendo del set.

-Claro que la tengo pero saben que estoy ocupado, pero… todos… como es que…- no era capaz de articular ni una sola palabra, estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de reír. –Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Pero no es para que estés triste- dijo Katsuyuki pasando el dorso de su mano para limpiar algo que parecían ser lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos, como era que ni cuenta me había dado de eso, y el alboroto no se hiso esperar, cosas como "USUK" "Iggy y America" "Yaoi" o "dejémoslos solos" fueron gritadas por todos los compañeros de trabajo, incluso él se incomodó en esa situación.

Al apagar las velas del pastel pedí el deseo más estúpido que jamás en mi vida se me había ocurrido, fue un infantil arrebato. "Desearía que USUK fuera realidad".


	2. Todo por culpa de USUK (Segunda parte)

Todo por culpa de USUK (segunda parte)

Terminó la grabación, ya todos estábamos cansados y era lógico, no solo tenemos que llevar Hetalia, son varios animes que debemos tener listos en una semana, y esta especialmente ha sido una muy pesada de trabajo. Esperamos a que el último miembro del equipo terminara su trabajo y salimos en grupo al estacionamiento.

-aahh? ¡Está lloviendo!- gritó Onosaka mientras veía por la entrada del lugar, efectivamente, llovía.

Pude ver como una gota resbalaba por la tubería pero no dije nada, nadie corría peligro de que esa malévola gota de agua fría, que parecía que se hacía más gorda callera sobre alguno de ellos, pero no presté atención hasta que bajé la mirada y vi llegar a Konishi justo debajo de la ahora endemoniada porción de agua.

-Koni….tan- reaccioné demasiado tarde, ahora Katsuyuki pegaba gritos de desesperación.

-Resbala, frio, espalada- nada de lo que decía era entendible para los demás compañeros, solo yo entendía lo que quería decir, así que me apresuré a quitar el abrigo del sujeto y rápidamente busqué entre mis cosas un pequeño pañuelo que siempre traigo conmigo. Todos reían de la rara escena que estábamos llevando a cabo.

-Nontan, me has salvado, has salvado al Hero- dijo entrando en su personaje, solo reí como respuesta. –Como premio te llevaré a tomar algunas cervezas-

-no gracias, ya no bebo- le respondí recordando lo que había sucedido la última vez que había aceptado su invitación, nada que quiera recordar, de hecho ambos prometimos no volver a hablar de eso.

-Non tan~~- dijo pegándose a mi brazo y haciendo berrinche.

-T..tu, chotto matte- respondí jalándome un poco, pero nadie me ayudó. –La próxima vez voy contigo, te lo prometo pero, por favor suelta mi brazo, me lastimas- no sé si fui duro, o simplemente entendió, pero soltó lentamente el agarre.

-Ok!, será en otra ocasión- contestó caminando al grupo de personas que se encontraba frente a nosotros, quizás lo lastimé, quizás no estaba tan borracho en aquella ocasión, quizás en verdad quería que fuera a beber con él como hace un par de años, quizás recuerda lo que hablamos y prometimos olvidar.

-M Minna, gakko ni ittekimasu- dije despidiéndome de todos mientras me acercaba a mi auto. Dentro me relajé en el asiento, y por el reflector pude ver a Katsuyuki entrar a su auto, lo mismo los demás seiyuus, cada uno fue saliendo lentamente. Onosaka y Konishi fueron los últimos en salir, supuse que ellos saldrían a relajarse. No puedo evitar ponerme celoso otra vez.

Ahora eran las 11:49 pm, estaba metido en mi cama, listo para dormir, casi terminaba la noche y parecía que, al igual que yo, mi familia también había olvidado la fecha, pero no me importó, mis padres ya habían hecho mucho con criarme con amor y ternura, tal vez sus viejos cuerpos les pedían que descansaran más de lo que me imaginaba. Tomé mi celular y mandé un mensaje a mi madre: "mamá, te quiero".

Justo al enviar, un mensaje entrante rompió el silencio en mi habitación, al abrirlo pude ver una foto de Onosaka san y Konishi san en lo que parecía ser la casa del primero, ambos sostenían un cerveza y con caras extrañas parecían decir algo "felicidades" decía el texto.

*Noriaki había sido vencido por vencido por el sueño, pacifico rostro ahora mostraba una paz aun mayor, mientras en su mesa de noche descansaba una foto de quienes parecían ser los mismos tipos del mensaje de texto ambos a los lados de este. Por otro lado, en casa de Onosaka, algo envuelto en sabanas estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, sosteniendo en manos la misma foto del cuarto de Sugiyama, Konoshi parecía perdido en aquel recuerdo*

-Es hora de que te lleve a tu casa, ya casi son la 1 am, anda, levántate- decía Masaya levantando al sujeto con todo y envoltura.

-porque se habrá alejado de nosotros- respondió el hombre embriagado hasta el alma, se refería a Noriaki.

-Solo necesita entender que seguimos siendo sus amigos, pero eso el tiempo se lo mostrará, vamos Baka- dijo subiéndolo a su espalda y sacándolo del lugar.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, y casi dormido Sugiyama salió de la cama por un vaso de agua.*

-mi garganta está seca- dije poniéndome de pie, pero algo, no, alguien sostenía mi brazo. –Na..nani?!- alguien estaba metido bajo mis edredones, era una mano fina pero masculina.

-aahhh! Urusai, kono bakayaro – fue mi respuesta, lo raro no fue que me haya contestado, sinó la voz que lo hiso, era mi propia voz, me apresuré a quitar lo que ocultaba al extraño sujeto –I..IGIRISU?!-


	3. Un mystère c'est (Onosaka&Francis)

_"Un mystère c'est la plus profonde chose qu'il y ait pour l'imagination humaine"_

"_Un misterio es la cosa más profunda que pueda haber para la imaginación humana"_

[Desde la perspectiva de Masaya Onosaka]

Después de haber dejado a Konishi en su casa regresé rápidamente a la mía, la lluvia seguía cayendo y al bajar del auto corrí a la puerta de mi acogedora nueva casa, entré rompiendo mi propio record de 3 segundos en atinarle a la llave correcta y corrí a mi sala quitándome en el trayecto los zapatos y el abrigo ahora mojado.

Estuve sentado en ese lugar alrededor de 10 minutos, dejando mi mente en blanco y viendo los leños que se quemaban en mi chimenea encendida desde hacía 2 horas, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me dije a mi mismo mientras daba ligeros golpecitos a mis mejillas. La repentina separación de Noriaki de nuestro alegre trió nos había dejado a Katsuyuki y a mi estupefactos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta hace un rato, cuando él no dejó de ver esa fotografía.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, entonces había un silencio enorme, y al subir las escaleras los pasos parecían retumbar por todo el lugar, pero entre los truenos, las luces de los relámpagos que se veían por las ventanas y el susurrar del agua cayendo fuera, hubo un sonido que llamó mi atención.

-Are!- grité tras meditar escasos 2 segundos sobre el extraño sonido, era como algo cayendo en mi azotea, quizá alguien intentaba meterse a robar, así que tomé un bate que parecía estar preparado para cualquier situación y me dirigí al lugar.

Al abrir la puerta no pude ver más que las gotas golpear contra el suelo, el sonido de cada una de ellas era lo que más me daba miedo, no había nada que me explicara el origen de aquel perturbador sonido.

-debió haber sido un gato de nekotalia , o un perro, que se yo, tal vez Pierre o Gibird- dije en voz alta al momento que comencé a cerrar la puerta, pero el sollozo de un pequeño me impulsó a abrirla nuevamente y revisar tras ella.

-Bonne nuit Sherry- dijo la voz de lo que parecía ser una niña acostada en medio del aguacero, dándome la espalda, tenía cabello largo rubio y piel blanca, vestía lo que parecía ser un vestido blanco, nada más.

Quizá pasaron 10, no, 30 segundos e instintivamente la tomé entre mis brazos y entré a toda velocidad. Al llegar a la sala la acosté en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea y busqué un par de toallas así como algo de ropa para la chica con el cual intercambiar la mojada que ya tenía.

Oi, oi, niña, despierta- decía mientras le movía, pero no había respuesta ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que escuché el ruido y salí a verla? Además hacia mucho frio allá afuera, quizá la pequeña moriría de hipotermia, pero no podía permitir tal cosa. El hospital está muy lejos de aquí, y hablar con alguno de mis compañeros a esa hora era una locura, seguro ya estaban dormidos, ¿Qué hora era? ¿Las 3 am? No lo sabía, así que desnudé a la pequeña y para mi sorpresa no era ella, sino el, que mas importaba, debía secarlo y tratar de recuperar el calor que había perdido, en ese momento no me importó estar empapado, cuando minutos atrás al regresar a casa era lo que menos quería.

Niño, debes recuperarte pronto o estaré metido en problemas - le decía mientras secaba su blanco cuerpo, verdaderamente parecía muerto. Mientras lo tenía sobre mis piernas le vestí con una ropa del sobrino de Konishi que había olvidado en casa la última vez que cuidamos de él, ya había pasado mucho tiempo así que no importaba, ese conjunto le quedaba perfecto, ahora si parecía un niño. Al quietar el cabello que le caía por la cara por primera vez vería el rostro de ese pequeño problema, y al hacerlo un relámpago iluminó la sala, fue terrorífico, el pequeño recostado en mis pernas era Francis Bonnefoy.

Il fait froid- se quejó, por suerte ya conocía esa frase, aprendí mucho sobre el francés a causa de hetalia, decía que tenía frío.

Traeré algo con que mantenerte más caliente, espera- le dije al tratar de levantarlo dispuesto a ir por una manta mas, por lo menos había dado una señal de vida y dentro de mi pensé "es una alivio" .

Je vous remercie beaucoup- ahora me lo estaba agradeciendo, haa pequeña molestia, pero no me explicaba cómo es que estaba en ese lugar, tal vez en esta ocasión el borracho era yo y no Konishi, o quizá ya estaba dormido y todo esto era un sueño. Al regresar volví a tomar al pequeño y lo puse nuevamente en mis piernas, el me abrazó y fue tan real que descarté el hecho de que fuese un sueño, para entonces ya me había cambiado de ropa. Toque su frete, la fiebre ya estaba bajando y al momento que calló un relámpago se sujetó fuertemente a mí.

Comment t´appelles-tu?- le pregunté su nombre para verificar que siguiera consiente, y aun mas para salir de dudas, ¿estaba equivocado? Esperé uno segundo y

Je m´appelle Francis Bonnefoy- fue su respuesta, no había duda, era ese tipo de Hetalia, al que yo daba voz.

*Osaka estaba cansado por su trabajo, cargar con su amigo y ahora cuidar de un pequeño de dudosa procedencia, se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, los primeros rayos de sol entraban por las puertas de cristal despejadas de las cortinas, y todo estaba en su lugar, parecía haber sido un sueño, no había señales de ropa mojada, tampoco las mantas que había llevado, mucho menos del pequeño rubio que había rescatado, entonces ¿estaba equivocado?*

Una luz me despertó, las puertas estaba descubiertas, así que me incorporé para cerrarlas, hacia un bonito día, el cielo parecía limpio, también el jardín verde y lleno de vida, nada como una buena magnifica agua refrescante para dar un poco de vida a una ciudad llena de malas noticias, entonces unas imágenes de la noche o madrugada anterior vinieron a mi mente, giré rápidamente para buscar al pequeño, pero no había nadie.

Yokatta!- grité quitándome el peso del problema en el que seguro me hubiese metido por tener un niño en casa, pero mi felicidad calló por los suelos al ver, detrás de un arbusto tomando una rosa roja de mi jardín al tipo de cabello rubio con lo que parecía ser algunas de mis ropas, abrí la gran puerta deslizante de cristal.

Bonjour sieur- dijo mi voz sin voltear a verme. - Avez-vous bien dormi? (Dormiste bien?)- me preguntó al mismo tiempo que nuestras miradas por primera vez se encontraban

Cla..claro, claro que he dormido bien, pero que estás haciendo aquí, porque usas mi ropa- dije levantando la voz, es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar, siempre que lo hago en público pareciera que a todos les causa risa.

Haaa? ¿Después de que te arropé antes de salir para que no tuviera ni un poco de frio? Eres muy poco considerado- me dijo levantando también la voz.

Pero si fuiste tú el que llegó sin previo aviso, es más no deberías estar aquí, porque estas en este lugar, este no es tu mundo, es más tu mundo no existe-

Tienes razón este no es mi mundo, es feo, mira estas dimensiones, son raras, en donde está mi perfil luminosos, los brillos en mis ojos, la fascinante textura de mi ser-

Fascinante? ¿Estás bromeando? Siempre presumes de lo que no eres, te crees el mejor cuando Igirisu es mejor que tu, incluso América es mejor que tu, idiota sexual-

Como es que sabes de America e Iirisu- me cuestionó cambiando el semblante, ahora el pervertido parecía ser yo, porque lo dije como si lo espiara o algo así. –Esto está mal, tú no deberías estar aquí, debo hablar con alguien sobre esto-

También estoy preocupado, se supone que entraría a junta con los demás países del G20 pero ahora estoy aquí, ¿exactamente qué pasó?-

Ni yo lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar, mientras ven, tengo hambre, prepararé el desayuno, tienes suerte de que hoy me toque estar todo el día en las grabaciones de Hetalia-

¿Hetalia? ¿Como la canción que cantamos todos por culpa de Italia?- me dijo un poco sorprendido.

Vamos, mas tarde lo entenderás- le contesté al momento que entraba nuevamente a la casa.

Tras desayunar y prepararnos para salir al trabajo llegamos al set de grabación. Y al entrar pudimos ver a otro rubio sentado con las piernas cruzadas al lado de Noriaki.

Igirisu!- gritó sorprendido el francés.

O..omai- respondió el Ingles poniéndose de pie, esto se estaba volviendo un problema.


	4. Mientras tanto en Hetalia

*Mientras tanto en Hetalia*

Bien, como ya saben convoqué a una reunión urgente por lo siguiente- gritó América quien dirigía la junta mundial. –Inglaterra así como Francis han desaparecido, como se pudieron dar cuenta ninguno de los dos llegó a la reunión de ayer y eso no es propio de ninguno de los dos, menos de Igirisu el llegar tarde.

Todos, debemos encontrarlos lo más pronto posible, nadie sabe lo que pueda pasar si ellos no están –espetó un preocupado Japonés.

O, también podemos, repartir sus tierras, y debido a que yo era territorio Ingles, pido quedarme con Inglaterra, seguro es lo que nuestro querido compañero hubiese querido, y en vista de que soy el más apto, también me quedo con Francia, bien, la junta ha terminado, pueden retirarse hahahaha. –Río el Norte americano.

¡No le están prestando la más mini importancia a lo que está sucediendo! ¡Dos de nuestros compañeros están desaparecidos y sus jefes ya están comenzando a salirse de control! ¡Como miembros del G20 deberíamos encargarnos del asunto y traerlos de regreso, sea como sea debemos asegurar su supervivencia! –gritó el Alemán poniéndose de pie.

*Sonido de guitarras melancólicas no españolas* *todos voltean a ver a cierta silla en donde un tipo se encuentra sentado con los pies sobre la mesa, y una paja en la boca*

-Ustedes, no se han dado cuenta- dijo el extraño sujeto.

-Cu..cuenta de que México San- dijo Canadá quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-De que lo que mi amá y mi apá decían, se está cumpliendo- respondió el mexicano con un acento norteño atrayendo la atención de todos –el fin del mundo está llegando-

hahaha México, eso es mentira, además ya estamos en el 2013-

-No dudes de las predicciones de mi aguelos! Dijo levantando la voz mas no comenzando una pelea. –Ellos se los llevaron, y el siguiente será cualquiera de de los que estamos aquí, tal vez seas tú China, o tu Rusia, no, quizá seas tú Argentina

-México, no comiences con tus cosas ~aru, deberías ponerte más serio y pensar en el bien de nuestros compañeros ~aru- contestó nervioso china.

-Boludo, a mi ni me metas en tus tontas predicciones- (debido a que no quiero manejar mas idiomas todo será en español neutral (XD)) Gritó el argentino poniéndose de pie.

-yo solo lo digo para que se cuiden-

-pero México tiene razón *risita del ruso* no hay manera de saber donde están los desaparecidos.

-Rusia, es cierto, y el único que podía decirnos era Igirisu con sus trucos de magia, pero no está.

Eu tenho uma idéia, digo, tengo una idea, México también sabe de magia, no quiero decir que yo no, pero su gente aun la práctica, bueno también la mía, pero México lo hace muy bien, bueno también yo, pero Mé…- el Brasileño fue interrumpido por el australiano.

-pero no quieres hacerlo ¿cierto?-

-No- contestó sin titubear.

-bien, en vista que el único que puede ver cosas raras como Inglaterra y que puede hacer ese tipo de conjuros, contamos con México- dijo el estadounidense dando a conocer la nueva noticia.

-bien, entonces cuento con todos ustedes- dijo mientras su mirada se tornaba oscura.

, no creo que puedas hacer, la última vez que intentaste copiar las técnicas de tus abuelos para traerlos de regreso solo trajiste una gallina negra y nos barriste a todos con ella, fue todo un fracaso- Trató de persuadir el Español, pero México lo ignoró como lo había estado haciendo los últimos 10 minutos.

-Ja Konoyaro- se burló surItalia

-PASTA!- gritó el NorItaliano.

La Reunión había tomado el rumbo de siempre. Pero Alfred parecía verdaderamente preocupado, aunque lo ocultaba lo suficientemente bien como para que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta.


	5. Ducha peligrosa (Yuki Kaida&Wang Yao)

Ducha peligrosa.

***Yuki Kaida estaba algo agobiada por el extraño acontecimiento de ese día en la mañana, nunca había imaginado que los personajes a los que ellos prestaban voz en verdad podían llegar al mundo real, aunque durante varios minutos había estado observando a los dos chicos sentados frente a ella no podía siquiera asimilar el quienes eran.

-Entonces, si ustedes están aquí, ¿los demás también pueden llegar a este lugar? – preguntó una vez llegaron al lugar en el que comería todo el grupo de Seiyuus y los dos países. No era la gran cosa dicho lugar, más bien parecía algo simple pero según Takahashi (seiyuu de Japón) era mejor de lo que parecía.

-Aún no sabemos el porqué estemos aquí, también para nosotros es algo difícil de explicar, contestó Francis con su típico tono seductor.

-En verdad siento como si fuera Yao el que está hablando con nosotros, y no una chica, ja quien diría que la verdadera forma de China es una chica- Río Inglaterra.

-El que yo sea una chica no influye en Yao ahen~- dijó casi por impulso, todos respondieron riendo, la verdad era que si parecía que fuese China quien hablaba y no ella.

-Ella dijo "ahen"- dijo Konishi mientras la apuntaba y reía al mismo tiempo

-parece que está improvisando con Sugiyama- completó Takato.

Kaida parecía no poder salir de esa situación embarazosa, la verdad era que si Kanada no estaba ahí era la única chica y eso la ponía aun más nerviosa, todos se la comerían viva.

La tarde pasó lenta, y todos ya estaban cansados, ¿era lógico que Onosaka y Noriaki se hicieran cargo de sus personajes? Pero parecía que Konishi quisiera llevarse a su casa a Inglaterra y nadie podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Yo me adelanto, estoy esperando un paquete y dijo mi prima que lo llevaría esta tarde a casa, ja mata ashita- se despidió la chica mientras se retiraba del set.

-China!, fue un gusto conocerte- dijo Inglaterra, quien fue el chico que mas habló con Kaida durante todo el día, parecía que buscaba una forma de disculparse con Yao por lo de Hong Kong, la chica solo le sonrío y con un ademan se despidió.

Pasaron dos horas desde que había llegado a su casa, no vivía sola, su madre, su padre así como sus hermanos habían estado viviendo en la casa de la chica desde hacía ya un años debido a ciertos problemas que tuvieron con la casa de la pareja.

-isoide kudasai Kaida, vamos a cenar!- gritó la voz de la hermana menor.

Ya voy, solo me doy un baño y bajo en unos minutos- respondía la chica mientras tomaba su bata de baño.

Okaasa! Kaida todavía se va abañar- se quejó la chica mientras se dirigía al comedor.

Yuki ya desnuda en el baño seguía pensado que pudo haber pasado para que ellos estuvieran en el mudo real, y recordó un comentario de Himaruya a quien había encontrado horas atrás. "…Es como si no pudiera ver a Inglaterra y Francia, no sé qué escribir, que dibujar de alguno de los dos" ese comentario la preocupado más, tenían que encontrar la forma de regresar a esos dos su mundo real, a Hetalia. El agua de la regadera parecía no poder relajarla en lo mínimo ya que los chicos no parecían prestarle atención, entonces quien le ayudaría a encontrar solución a todo ese enredo, nada podía empeorar su estado de strés cuando escuchó un ruido fuera de la regadera justo frente al espejo de baño.

¿Aika? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó al momento que abría la puerta de la regadera para luego mover la cortina de baño, pero antes de poder reaccionar, la persona que había hecho semejante ruido fue sobre ella haciéndola caer dentro de la regadera. Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de auxilio al darse cuenta de que era un hombre pero detuvo su voz al ver el rostro del chico.

Kaida? Estas bien?- preguntó el papá de esta al escuchar el fuerte golpe desde la sala de la casa que se situaba justo debajo del cuarto de baño de la chica.

Los nervios paralizaron el cuerpo de la seiyuu así que tardó unos segundo en contestar –estoy bien tousan, no te preocupes- dijo lo más natural que pudo.

-Wa…Wang Yao- dijo mientras veía la cara del chico inconsciente en su desnudo regazo.

Rápidamente se hiso de la bata de baño, acto seguido como pudo trató de llevar al chino a la habitación.

-No puede ser, uno más de ellos está aquí, debo ocultarlo hasta que halle la manera de sacarlo de aquí o encuentre la manera de mentir a mis padres, Yao, por favor despierta, necesito que lo hagas antes de que alguien entre a la habitación.

-Kaida, apúrate- volvió a insistir la niña desde afuera de la habitación. ***

~Perspectiva de Yuki Kaida:

Ella seguí insistiendo, y parecía que en cualquier momento podía abrir la puerta y entrar.

-Un momento más, ya casi estoy lista- dije para evitar que ella descubriera lo que estaba ocultando, mis nervios estaban de punta no sabía qué hacer, así que tomé mi celular marqué a Noriaki quien según yo es la persona más racional que conozco, mis manos temblaban y sabia que en cualquier momento mi celular caería de ellas.

-Hello, Noriaki San, necesi…-

-Kaida, espera un momento- me dijo, parecía no poder escucharme y no era para menos, había un ruido de la más molesto, como si estuviera e un karaoke o algo así –Lo, siento, ahora si, dime ¿sucede algo?- dijo con risitas, como si se estuviera divirtiendo.

-siento interrumpirte pero ha pasado algo muy, muy malo.

-¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

-lo mío fue solo un golpe, solo que, alguien apareció en mi casa.

-te asaltaron? Kaida por favor contesta- creo que no fue buena idea haberme quedado callada y comenzar a llorar empeoró la situación –iré a verte, espera en donde estas, en tu casa ¿cierto?-

-Sugiyama San, no, no me asaltaron, no es nada por el estilo, lo que pasa es que el pareció en mi casa.

-el? Tu ex novio? El sujeto del que me hablaste? –

-no sugiyama san, el no, el otro él, está en mi cama ahora mismo, apareció en mi baño mientras yo estaba e la regadera.

-Kaida por favor explícame lo que sucede, no puedo entender lo que dices.

-Es Yao, china está aquí, apareció en mi baño mientras me bañaba y no sé qué hacer.

-otro más? Que está sucediendo, no te preocupes voy pa…- Noriaki no pudo terminar de decirme lo que hablaba, su misma voz le pedía que regrese adentro, al parecer Arthur estaba borracho. –Es..espera Inglaterra, ahora no-

Gracias a la intervención del ingles pude entender que cada quien es responsable de sus propios problemas, y el ya tenía a alguien a quien cuidar, no podía echarle encima a Yao.

-Sugiyama San, está bien, no te preocupes, yo me aré cargo.

-pero, como vas a hacerle con tus padres-

-Gracias por preocuparte Noriaki, pero yo me aré cargo- dije mientras me llenaba de fuerzas y colgaba la llamada.

"Tal vez se golpeo la cabeza cuando calló en el baño y por eso no despierta" pensé mientras buscaba entre los cabellos del chino y efectivamente había una herida en el temporal izquierdo "iré por algo para limpiar esto" pero al momento de ponerme en pie, el tomó mi muñeca evitando que siguiera caminando.

-En donde estoy- preguntó aturdido.

-E, estas en mi casa, soy Yuki Kaida, después te lo explicaré, iré por las cosas para hacerte la curación.

-estoy bien, no es necesario-

Mamá y mi hermana seguían insistiendo hasta que bajé a cenar, no pude estar mucho tiempo en el comedor así que tomé una porción más de la cena y subí a mi habitación con la escusa de que se me había juntado el trabajo por lo debía organizar algunas cosas y además terminar de leer los guiones que me faltaban.

-Estoy de regreso Yao- dije entrando a la habitación, el estaba sentado en mi escritorio viendo el contenido de uno de los diario de trabajo que Konishi me había prestado.

-nee ja OW Yuki san- me dijo al momento que volteaba a verme –te puedo hacer una pregunta-

-anda, dime- contesté.

-qué lugar es este, el contexto no me es familiar, tal vez pienses que estoy loco- expresó con cara de preocupación mientras se dirigía al tocador y se veía en el espejo –pero este no es el rostro que estoy acostumbrado a ver, bueno si pero en otra "dimensión" ¿si me explico?-

-entiendo, pero por el momento debes estar muy cansado, mañana trataremos de explicártelo, y créeme que estarás contento de ver a algunas personas- le dije poniendo una sonrisa en mi rostro tratando de relajar al chino. –ven tienes hambre ¿cierto? Mi madre preparó la cena, anda acércate- lentamente el chico se acerco a la cama en donde puse la bandeja con todo lo que había llevado.

La noche fue algo dura para mi, estaba acostumbrada a dormir en una habitación amplia completamente sola, esta vez al lado mío separados por nada estaba un chico sumamente atractivo que creo también se sentía igual, ambos tratando de dormir por horas que cuando el despertador sonó fue un ruido agobiante y poco deseado para dos sujetos que llevaban escasos 20 o 30 minutos dormidos. Lo primero que hice fue ir al baño a lavarme la cara para evitar que él me viera en ese estado, después de todo soy chica y muy vanidosa, al regresar del lugar el había encendido la TV y estaba viéndola sin perder detalle de cada cosa que sucedía.

-Yao, el baño está libre, saldremos e 20 minutos así que iré a preparar el desayuno para que comas antes de irnos.

-no quiero causarte problemas con tus padres-

-no te preocupes, son las 5 de la mañana, ellos despertarán más tarde, así que puedes bajar a la cocina una vez hayas terminado de arreglarte. Por cierto, el baño pues algo de ropa de mi ex.. de mi padre, seguro de quedará, así que si quieres puedes darte un baño antes de bajar.

-lo aré, Kaida, otra vez gracias- me dijo al momento que comenzaba a cerrar la puerta.

Mientras íbamos rumbo al trabajo nuestras charlas se hacían cada vez mas acogedoras, como si nos conociéramos desde antes, tal vez por el hecho de que yo sabía todo acerca de él, pero porque el parecía saber todo de mi, era como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida que volvían a verse después de un largo tiempo.

-es aquí- le dije mientras detenía el auto en el estacionamiento del lugar, aún no había nadie, otra vez como siempre yo era una de las primeras en llegar. Al entrar al edificio solo el guardia se encontraba ahí, y amablemente me abrió la puerta del set de grabación.

-aquí es donde trabajas? Es muy amplio y oscuro aru- dijo tomando asiento al lado mio.

-lo sé, es ideal para lo que hacemos- Yao no se había percatado de la similitud entre nuestras voces porque claramente tengo que modificar mi voz normal para poder hacer la de él y me tenía algo preocupada como reaccionaria al enterarse de la verdad. Al parecer Arthur no lo había tomado muy bien y eso que su seiyu es Noriaki, entonces como reaccionaria Yao cuando descubriera que su voz es en verdad la de una chica.

Encendimos la TV del set y vimos las noticias nuevamente, no había más que hacer a esas horas además de los infomerciales y las noticias no había más hasta que por fin alguien abrió la puerta, era Daisuke y corría a pasos cortos por el frio del pasillo.

-me hielo me hielo me hielo-

-Daisuke san Ohayo- le saludé.

-Ohayo! Yuki san- respondió dándome la espalda mientras cerraba la puerta pero al darse la vuelta pude ver como la sorpresa de hacia presente en su rostro –Chi..china- dijo algo tembloroso.

- nee ja OW, pero, como sabe mi nombre- contestó lleno de energía.

-atrás vienen los demás pronto entenderás todo- le contestó el joven seiyu.

La puerta fue nuevamente abierta y el primero en entrar fue el rubio de cabellera larga, Francis seguido de Konishi, Onosoka, Noriaki, y Arthur.

-¡Francia, Igirisu!- gritó el asiático al mismo tiempo que se ponía de píe y se dirigía a sus dos amigos. De cierto modo era un emotivo encuentro que los tres parecieron disfrutar.

Después de 2 horas hablando sobre lo que había pasado y la información que China tenia de la junta del G20 todos estábamos más relajados, por lo menos sus amigos estaban buscando la forma de regresarlos a su mundo, y el peso que yo sentía había desaparecido al contarle al chico quien era yo, lo tomó mejor de lo que me esperé.

-No está tan mal después de todo, si ellos están tratando de regresarnos pronto estaremos en nuestra casa, este lugar me está sofocando- fue el comentario de Inglaterra que dejo mudo a todos los seiyuus presentes, no habíamos tomado en cuenta sus sentimientos, tal vez los tres chicos no estaba a gusto a nuestro lado y una extraña sensación apareció en mi pecho, algo me decía que yo no quería que Yao se fuera mas pronto de lo que podía imaginar.

~~~~~~- IMPORTANTE-~~~~~~~

primero que nada Gracias por Leerme!

Queridos lectores, me gustaría saber que piensan sobre la historia, para saber si le debo seguir o no, verán tengo mucho trabajo ya que soy enfermera y ademas hago fanarts de diferentes personajes, actualmente empesaré a prepara una animación y me quitará mucho tiempo así que sus Reviews y Favoritos me ayudarán mucho para seguir con esta historia, ademas acepto sugerencias sobre el tema para mejorarla ^w^. De nuevo Gracias por leerme.

hasta la próxima ^^


	6. Refuerzo inesperado (Yasumoto & Ludwin)

"otra vez volvieron a hablarme y no dejan de molestar diciendo que revelarán todo mi pasado, se que nunca debí de haberme metido con esos tipos pero en ese entonces era un muchacho que solo quería independencia y me importaba poco que tanto podía afectar esa mala reputación en el futuro, futuro que es ahora ¿Que qué pasó? Cuando aún era joven mis padres me exigían ser el mejor, querían que llevara las más altas calificaciones y me tuvieron siempre metido en la biblioteca de la casa estudiando día y noche hasta que un día arto de esa vida alrededor de los 17 años me uní a un grupo de vándalos de la escuela con los que estuve por más de tres años robando, peleando, metiéndonos en problemas a cada momento, hasta que por la muerte de mi padre mi madre me suplicó llorando que me alejara de ese tipo de vida, por lo cual dejé al grupo para mudarme de la ciudad con ella, no supe mas de ellos hasta hace poco que comenzaron a llamarme a casa pidiéndome dinero para no revelar ese largo historial vandálico que me sigue a todas parte, tal vez no suene muy grave pero si alguno de mis superiores se llegase a enterar de mis problemas legales seguro y me quedo sin trabajo, además de que soy una persona pública, no quiero ni imaginar que tan decepcionadas estarían mis fans.

Ya es de día y he comenzado a prepararme para salir a trabajar, otro día para tratar de regresar a esos sujetos al lugar al que pertenecen, aunque cada día que pasa Francis, Yao y Arthur parecen acostumbrarse más a este tipo de vida, en estos momentos es cuando agradezco que Alemania no esté aquí no es que tenga miedo de aferrarme como lo está haciendo Yuki y los demás, pero me preocupa sus reacciones después de que ellos se vallan. Mientras desayunaba el teléfono ha sonado.

-Diga?- contesté.

-Yasumoto, oye cómo has estado amigo, ¿ya está listo nuestro regalito?

-ya les dije que no voy a darles nada, no tengo porque hacerlo, no les debo así que no tengo por que pagarles.

-Yasumoto yasumo yasumoto, ¿en verdad crees que no nos debes nada? Lograste despegarte de tus padres por nosotros, así que nos debes más de lo que te imaginas, además ya sabes lo que puede paras si no nos das lo que pedimos o acaso quieres que todo tu pasado sea revelado, sabes que tenemos pruebas de cada unas de las cosas que hiciste con nosotros, así que no tienes más opción, o nos das el dinero o sacamos todo a la luz.

-Ustedes! Como pueden hacerme esto, nunca hice nada que no fuera de su agrado.

-pero ahora tienes más dinero que antes ¿no quieres compartir un poco con tus hermanos de la calle? Ya estas advertido, hoy es el ultimo día que estamos en l ciudad, así que nos darás lo que nos pertenece, nosotros te damos las pruebas físicas que tenemos y todos contentos.

-¿si les doy el dinero me darán las pruebas?- sé que es arriesgado, pero lo es aún más el dejar esas cosas en sus manos –Bien, en donde nos vemos-

-en el río Yusu bajo el puente Aya al caer el sol, espero que no faltes, de otra manera ya sabes las consecuencias.

-estaré ahí- he colgado tan pronto he dicho aquello, se que tal vez sea una locura pero no puedo arriesgarme así que debo llevar lo que piden.

Justo en el trabajo mi desempeño fue de los más bajo que he hecho, cambie diálogos, corté palabras y tartamudee cuando nunca lo he hecho.

-Estas bien?- me pregunta Daisuke –has estado distraído y normalmente no te equivocas mucho ¿tu madre está bien de salud?, en lo que sea sabes que te puedo ayudar- dijo tomándome del hombro.

-estoy bien, solo no he dormido bien estos últimos días, en verdad no hay nada de qué preocuparse pero gracias por hacerlo- digo mientras lo tomo de la cabeza y revuelvo su cabello.

-Duele doitsu, duele- grita sin liberarse de mi amarre, en cada ocasión todos nos metemos en los personajes para poder hacer bien nuestro trabajo, pero gracias a que tres de ellos están con nosotros sus seiyuus se han limitado a solo hacerlo en el set de grabación, tal vez por no experimentar esa situación es que aún podemos trabajar adecuadamente.

Justo antes de terminar el trabajo salí a toda velocidad al lugar en donde me habían citado, y efectivamente esos tipos estaban esperándome."

Yasumoto se encontró con los tipos, el ambiente era tenso y parecía que oscurecería en cualquier momento, era toda una escena de película vagabunda.

-Trajiste tu parte del trato-

-la tengo, pero antes entreguen las pruebas-

-Yasumoto, si que vas al punto, bien muéstranos el efectivo y con gusto te daremos las cositas-

Dijo el que parecía ser el líder mientras los demás comenzaban a rodear al seiyuu, las cosas comenzaron a tornar algo peligrosas cuando Yasumoto mostró el contenido de aquel bolso negro que lo acompañaba y unos de los tipos sujetó la muñeca del chico.

-que están haciendo, dijeron que primero me daría lo que pedí-

-amigo, se te olvida que el que da las órdenes aquí soy yo, así que se hace como yo diga-

-este no fue el trato- gritó el seiyuu al momento que era sujetado por la espalda por otro de los chicos que lo tenía rodeado y el momento se puso aún peor cuando comenzaron a golpearlo, parecía la escena de alguna película de acción en donde el protagonista era víctima de la violencia callejera donde los chicos malos se valían de vates y pedazos de madera para masacrar al galán de la película.

Mientras cierto tipo vagaba por una calle solitaria no pudo evitar ver como un grupo d rebeldes atacaban a un indefenso civil.

-OOyyyy, ustedes, que creen que hacen!- gritó el sujeto al momento que bajaba a auxiliar a Yasumoto.

-te dijimos que no trajeras a nadie más, como sea si se mete en esto no saldrá librado, muchachos denle un poco también.- el líder no pudo seguir al ver como sus vasallos eran vencidos fácilmente por el sujeto que vestía de ropas militares lo que provocó que no pudiera contener el miedo y saliera corriendo mas su camino no fue largo pues el militar logró darle su merecido.

"El cuerpo me dolía y mi vista era borrosa, no sabía si había perdido el conocimiento o que pasaba conmigo hasta que pude ver la sombra de alguien sobre mí.

-¿Oye, estas bien? Oye- me decía una voz que retumbaba en mi cabeza. – ¿El auto de arriba es el tuyo? Tengo tu bolso, si me dices alguna dirección te puedo llevar a algún hospital, o por lo menos trataré de llegar- no sabía quién era el sujeto pero por alguna razón sentí una plena confianza con ese tipo. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y le extendí las llaves y sentí como segundos más tarde me subió a su espalda, justo cuando subía la pequeña colinita para llegar al auto pude escuchar la voz de Daisuke diciendo mi nombre a gritos, creo que se acercaba corriendo.

-Do..Doitsu!- gritó Yao aproximándose a nosotros.

¿Era Ludwin quien me había rescatado? Vi la espalda del sujeto y era grande y fuerte, el cabello rubio y piel blanca pero su voz la cual volví a escuchar fue la que confirmó mi sospecha.


	7. como llegaste aquí! (UKUSANontanKonita)

"La luz da en mi rostro haciendo que despierte gradualmente, poco a poco comienzo a abrir mis ojos que pesan más de lo que deben, ayer bebí sin moderarme seguro y lo hice porque mi cabeza duele y el olor a alcohol es muy fuerte en mis almohadas. Me pongo de píe con intención de darme un baño pero al volver la mirada a la cama la sorpresa me ha dejado inmóvil, un cuerpo semi-desnudo descansa entre mis sabanas, un cuerpo blanco mas no pálido, pero el hecho de que sea una espalda amplia lo único que puedo ver me deja en claro que no es una mujer, por fin el miedo ha dejado que de mi interior salga un grito a todo pulmón.

-n..no puede ser, yo no puede haberlo hecho con un hombre, seguro es una mujer… esto debe ser un error- digo mientras muevo la sabana para sin querer descubrir las piernas notándolas pobladas de bello rubio, lo cual quita puntos a mi esperanza de que sea una chica, y finalmente despojo las telas de encima de aquella figura, desgraciadamente lo que vi fue el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre, rubio sin duda, el cual lentamente se movió para quedar completamente despierto, y dirigiéndome una mirada que al igual que sus movimientos tardó en reacción se pudo de pie casi de un salto y pegó un grito aún más fuerte que el mío.

-wwwwwwhat!-

Ambos estamos igual de confundidos, no tal vez yo lo esté aun mas, tal vez el alcohol que aún estaba dentro de mi organismo aún jugaba con mi lógica, no era posible que Alfred estuviera en mi casa.

-quien..Quien eres tú, y porque estoy desnudo.- me preguntó sonrojado mientras tomaba la sabana para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo.

-Más bien que haces tú en mi casa, y porque, porque en esas condiciones.

-es lo mismo que te pregunté!-

-da igual, pe..Pero como es que sucedió.

-Qué lugar es este, en, donde estamos-

-primero debemos averiguar, que…que sucedió ayer. –me senté en la cama recargando los codos en mis rodillas enfocándome en lo que pudo pasar pero por más que intenté por cerca de 30 segundos fue la imagen del rostro de Alfred acercándose al mío lo que me sacó de mi profunda concentración.

-Estas bien?- me preguntó tocando mi hombro, de cierta manera creo que sentía ese lazo que según los demás seiyuus describían sus personajes al encontrarse con ellos.

creo, pero ¿acaso no hay nada que tú puedas recordar?- le pregunté debido a que la incertidumbre me tenia de los más nervioso. –tal vez, tal vez recuerdes algo que nos pueda explicar esto- dije volteándome y tomándolo de los hombros quedando extremadamente cerca.

Escuché que la puerta mi habitación era abierta y al dirigir la mirada a ese lugar pude ver el rostro perturbado de Noriaki quien al vernos en esa situación se limitó a salir y cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

Mi reacción fue automática, me puse de píe y seguí a Noriaki quien bajaba por las escaleras como escapando de mi.

San!.. no, Noriaki!- grité provocando que el chico detuviera su paso así que detuve mi andar solo hasta llegar cerca de él –Esto no es lo que parece- tomé su mano.

-Lamento haber llegado en un momento indebido, no volverá a pasar- dijo mientras soltaba mi agarre y comenzaba a caminar.

-entonces que se supone que es- contestó casi imperceptiblemente.

-Noriaki, en verdad, no sé que sucedió-

-es Alfred el de tu habitación? No te preocupes, no diré nada a Arthur, por suerte él se quedó en el auto, solo vine porque todos nos preocupamos por ti, tu celular estaba apagado y no fuiste a trabajar, así que… no diré nada, me voy, ha, cierto por favor comunícate con los demás, ellos están preocupados por ti.- parecía que estaba verdaderamente enojado, pero era curioso que no lo demostrara, conservaba esa expresión blanca que no decía mas.

-Noriaki- volví a decir pero el caminó por el recibidor, y antes de llegar a la puerta nuevamente sostuve su mano. –en verdad, no.. no-

-Katsuyuki San, debo irme, hasta luego- dijo antes de comenzar a girar la perilla de la puerta.

-Dis.. disculpa. En verdad no es lo que crees!. El y yo no…!- gritó Alfred.

Tal vez Inglaterra escuchó la voz del rubio porque fueron escasos los segundos que bastaron para que el anglosajón llegara a toda velocidad abriendo la puerta y corriendo hasta e comenzó de las escaleras mi casa, para ese momento Alfred ya estaba vestido con ropa mía que había tomado de mi closet.

. - dijo el cejón mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos, y el americano bajó lentamente dos escalones.

-Igirisu- dijo en voz baja.

Ambos cortaron distancia lentamente hasta quedar cerca el uno del otro, no era que me gustara el USUK pero esa escena se prestaba para diferentes interpretaciones.

Pude escuchar la risita divertida de Noriaki, y al bajar la mirada para encontrar su rostro solo tapó su boca con el dorso de una de sus manos al tiempo que se giraba para evitar que lo viera.

-¡De que te ríes!- gritó Igi volviendo la mirada a su jefe con el rostro sonrojado a más no poder.

-yo, lo siento- contestó Sugiyama mientras dejaba salir las carcajadas que pedían salir a todo pulmón.

-Que..Quienes son ellos Igirisu- preguntó Alfred algo desconcertado.

-más tarde te lo explicarán-

-Pero..- su frase fue cortada por un gruñido de su estomago, el silencio invadió el lugar para después ser interrumpido por los gritos de Inglaterra y las carcajadas de Noriaki

-Supongo que ahora él es mi responsabilidad, venga vamos a cambiarnos de ropas y vallamos a algún lugar a comer, Noriaki, cejonsito, espérennos no quiero contárselo solo.- dije comenzando a subir las escaleras dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Nuevamente comenzaba a llover pero el ambiente no era triste en lo absoluto, más bien era acogedor. El estadounidense me siguió como si fuera un patito tras su mamá"

Sugiyama e Inglaterra esperaban en la sala de la enorme casa, ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a la compañía que se hacían pero incluso siendo los que más tiempo llevaban de conocerse ese silencio era incomodo.

contento de volverlo a ver ¿cierto?- preguntó el seiyu.

-uhm… contestó afirmando la pregunta el inglés mientras dirigía la mirada al jardín oscuro del dueño de la casa, Non-tan solo sonrío y se dirigió a la cocina. –oOy Non…Sugiyama- dijo el extranjero para llamar la atención de su jefe.

-que sucede-

-porque andas en esta casa como si fuera tuya- le regañó.

-oh, era eso? No es la primera vez que estoy aquí, el y yo tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos- dijo entrando a la cocina, Igirisu regresó la mirada sobre la chimenea y pudo ver un porta retratos, dentro había una fotografía de Onosaka, Konoshi y su jefe, los tres como los mejores amigos jamás conocidos.

-Igirisu!- gritó Alfred mientras bajaba corriendo y se detenía justo frente a su protector.

-América- dijo con su típico tono roñoso mientras nontan y konitan regresaban a la sala.

-nos vamos?- preguntó Konishi tomando cuatro sombrillas y descolgando las llaves del auto.


	8. Con sabor a tomate y pasta

Si, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí algo, pero en verdad la universidad y mis vacaciones (XD) no me dieron espacio para actualizar, aunque puedo decir que durante un tiempo escribí uno que otro one shot pero fueron un asco que no me atreví a subir XD así que como disculpa y todo eso subo el del maestro Daisuke, disfrútenlo :D

Con sabor a Tomate…y pasta.

Fue tal vez una semana antes de que todo sucediera cuando Daisuke había recibido una llamada desde el pueblo en el que vivía su abuela, pero al llegar a contestar,el teléfono silenció, y tras varios intentos de recuperar la llamada por fin se dio por vencido, ella era una mujer de edad avanzada y era poco probable que pudiera escuchar el sonido del teléfono.

Y como mencioné al principio, tras una larga semana de arduo trabajo creía que por fin podía descansar cuando la visita de su madre a las instalaciones de ***** en donde se grababa Hetalia interrumpió su ultimo día de trabajo.

-Te buscan Namikawa- dijo Yasumoto mientras volvía del pasillo con una bebida.

-¿a mi?, que raro, ¿te dijo su nombre?-

-no es una fan, será mejor que salgas rápido, es tu madre, se ve un poco agitada y le invité a pasar pero dijo que esperaría afuera.

-mi madre, que raro- contestó mientras salía rápidamente del Set. No pasaron ni 40 segundos después de que salió para que, por la puerta de cristal, los demás chicos del cast pudieran ver desvanecer lentamente a Namikawa, la triste noticia de que su abuelita había fallecido hacia un par de días le destrozó por completo. Ella solo le tomó de las manos para después abrasarlo, y aunque ninguno de ellos escuchó algo al respecto pudieron imaginar de qué se trataba.

-Estas bien- preguntó Takato cuando por fin regresó el chico quien aun afectado por la noticia no pudo contestar, todos ellos, como la familia Hetalia que eran solo pudieron dar su apoyo aun sin saber de qué se trataba.

Ninguno de los países se encontraba presente, era tanto el riesgo que correrían si Himaruya San los viera pasar por ahí así que habían decidido dejarlos salir con la condición de que no se aparecieran por el lugar. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el estado del seiyuu y tras la hora de la comida por fin todos se enteraron de aquel lamentable hecho, mas ninguno se quedó callado.

-mañana saldré, dijo mamá que debo ir a ver al notario por la herencia, que me importa en lo más mínimo pero el abogado quiere que me deshaga de ese asunto de una vez, no se preocupen estaré de regreso antes del lunes para no detener las grabaciones.

-Tomate tu tiempo, por lo del trabajo no te preocupes nosotros arreglaremos lo que sea necesario, además con Sugiyama san diciendo pasta tenemos para cubrirte un buen rato- bromeó Konishi dándole unas palmadas al chico.

-pasta~- gritó Noriaki

Daisuke suspiró, sabía que contaba con ellos, después de todo ya eran una familia pero tampoco quería quedar mal así que insistió en que regresaría tan pronto como pudiera.

-que no te preocupes por eso, nosotros nos hacemos cargo- repitió esta vez Yuki haciéndolo cambiar de opinión.

Los chicos le sonrieron dulcemente mientras este se levantaba de la mesa para después despedirse y salir del lugar, ya era tarde y necesitaba descansar, mas ninguno de ellos se sentía seguro de dejarlo ir como si nada así que por sus lados todos se encargaron de cuidar de Namikawa hasta llegar a su departamento.

-Tu no iras a verlo- cuestionó Onosaka a Yasumoto en una cafetería después de habérselo encontrado cerca de la residencia.

-no es que no quiera hacerlo pero sé que en estos momento es mejor que esté solo, además Ludwin no deja de marcarme y seguro a estas alturas cree que me sucedió algo.

-ósea que no vas air a verlo-

-claro que lo aré, pero más tarde, cuando esté eguro de que me abrirá la puerta, y tu ¿no quieres llegar a tu casa?

-aa~~ (suspiró) desde que Francis está ahí no hago más que escucharlo hablar sobre lo genial que ha sido su vida, ¿sabes lo que se siente que alguien como yo no pueda hablar? Es frustrante-

…..

Por fin después de un largo intento el dueño de la voz de las dos Italias abrió la puerta al "militar" que se encontraba llamando al timbre desde 30 minutos atrás.

-que molesto, haces mucho ruido- su voz sonaba mormada, producto de tanto lloriqueo y los 4 six pack que se había echado desde que llegó a su departamento.

-si no querías escuchar tantas veces el timbre hubieras abierto la puerta desde la primera vez que llamé!- regañó Yasumoto.

-que quieres bastardo, hip-

Hablar contigo, pero mírate, estas borracho-

El solo se hiso a un lado, para que después ambos entraran al lugar, una eterna platica les hiso caer dormidos en nadie sabe qué momento de la noche, extrañamente Daisuke pudo desahogar tanto estrés y tristeza que traía cargando desde hacía ya varios años.

A la mañana siguiente estaba solo, en su habitación y bien abrigado pues durante su borrachera había caído una fuerte nevada y su sistema de calefacción recién estaba siendo arreglado.

"Me levanté y tan pronto como lo hice me estaba preparando para salir, mientras más rápido mejor ¿no? Pensé mucho sobre la situación, pero me parecía que había sido un poco infantil, no pude controlarme y todos terminaron preocupados por mí. Tome las llaves y salí en mi auto camino al pueblo. 13 horas de viaje, eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche y ya estaba oscuro cuando, cansado de tanto conducir, quedé dormido al volante por cerca de 10 segundos, maldita autopista. No me percaté de alguna presencia, no había nadie más que yo en aquel largo y oscuro tramo y tuvo que ser a mí a quien le sucediera tal cosa. Sentí como golpee algo con el auto, algo duro y grande y me desperté, ¿una vaca? Así que me detuve y con una linterna bajé del auto para verificar mi sospecha. El miedo me invadía. Caminé lentamente rodeando el auto y al ver lo que había sido casi me da un infarto, arrollé a dos sujetos.

-a..a..arrolle a dos sujetos- dije en voz baja llevando mi mano derecha a mi boca. Como pude los subí al auto, mientras manejaba solo pesaba que haría, los dos estaban inconscientes y por el miedo no me atreví a verles el rostro, no quería ver aquellas grandes deformidades que según yo les pude acusar. No puedo llevarlos a algún hospital, soy una figura pública y si esto se da a conocer seguro mi carrera terminaría de la peor forma, entonces, ¿debería dejarlos en algún lugar de la autopista? Digo, nadie vio que fui yo así que no abría problemas. Me bofetee, como puedo estar pensando eso, valla idiota resulté ser. No, debo hacer algo por ellos, ellas o lo que sean, porque a decir verdad al levantarlos pude darme cuenta que estaban ligeros.

Fueron dos horas más de viaje, ninguno de los sujetos parecía recuperar la conciencia así que la angustia crecía cada vez más. Al llegar a casa de abuelita llevé el auto a la cochera, saqué a los dos tipos y los llevé a una habitación, no había nadie más que nosotros tres. En la sala solo deseaba que despertaran y se fueran como si nada pero no podía dejarlos en ese estado así que después de haber tomado valor me dispuse a subir y poner en práctica mis cursos de primeros auxilios. Tomé todo lo que necesitaría. Lo primero que hice fue descubrirle el rostro al más cercano a mí, así que mientras retiraba el cabello de su rostro una vez más el desconcierto me paralizó, quien se encontraba sobre la cama, mi antigua cama, era nada más y nada menos que Romano. Rápidamente descubrí al otro sujeto, Veneciano. Solo pasa en las películas, me dije a mi mismo, y reí tontamente tratando de entrar en razón cuando el más lejano comenzó a moverse.

-nmhh- se quejaba, tal vez el golpe si fue muy fuerte y las lesiones no eran solo físicas, si Ludwig se enteraré de esto seguro me pone de blanco en su siguiente entrenamiento.

-Veneciano, ¿estás bien? Pregunté acercándome a él.

-du..Duele- se quejó mientras se movía por la cama.

-no te muevas, espera traeré un analgésico- le contesté alejándome.

Tardé alrededor de 10 minutos, lo suficiente como para que Romano despertara y me esperara tras la puerta escondiendo a su pequeño hermano tras de él, para tomarme por la espalda.

-Espera que haces- dije mientras el sujetaba mi cuello con el brazo, tomando una de mis manos por la espalda.

-Quien eres, porque nos trajiste aquí-

-Nii chan, tengo miedo-

-espera, yo no los traje aquí porque quisiera, los atropellé hace unas horas, en verdad lo siento.

-de que estás hablando, nosotros estábamos en casa cuando de la nada aparecimos aquí, que esta sucediendo, que lugar es este- incluso después de tanto pensar como es que los demás habían llegado a este lugar no tenía la respuesta para ellos.

-no tengo ni la mas mínima idea ya te lo dije, así que suéltame, solo quiero ayudarlos.

-Nii chan, suéltalo- decía Veneciano jalando del brazo a su hermano.

Lentamente el italiano fue soltándome dejándome respirar, que si bien no era necesario que se portara de esa manera, yo me merecía algo de castigo por dormir al volante.

Tras un rato de haber discutido sobre como sucedió, logre tener algo de la confianza del los hermanos para poder entablar una amistad con uno, y conseguir algo de confianza del otro.

Estábamos sentados en la sala mientras me contaban lo último que hicieron para buscar alguna posible respuesta a su llegada, pero nada había sucedido, y una llamada de Yasumoto interrumpió la ya amena charla entre los tres.

-¡Idiota!- me gritó al momento que contesté el celular, ambos Italia parecieron reconocer al instante aquella voz, y era lógico, uno de ellos parecía estar enamorado del militar.

-Alemania! Gritaron ambos, y veneciano se acerco a mí a escuchar.

-espera un poco Yasumoto, le dije mientras bajaba el celular – espérenme aquí por favor- les dije saliendo de la casa al jardín. Aún no sabía cómo explicar eso, pues ni ellos se habían dado cuenta de que mi voz era la misma que el de los dos, y no quería que Roano intentara hacerme daño otra vez.

….

-¡idiota! Si estabas cansado debiste haber esperado, pudiste haber tenido un accidente aun peor- me regañó Yasumoto después de que le conté todo.

-pero estoy bien, no te preocupes, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-como que no, dime cuando regresas, yo iré por ti.

-no es necesario, además, ya te dije que no estoy solo, así que regresaré bien, tal vez incluso nos turnemos para manejar.

-no le prestes tu auto a esos dos, recuerda como manejan.

-no es necesario que los juzgues de esa manera.

-ya te dije, yo iré a recogerte.

Cuando regresé Veneciano dormía sobre las piernas de Romano, una escena que en Hetalia jamás había visto.

-después de todo parecen ser muy unidos- dije tras un rato de estar observándolos.

-si..siempre lo hemos sido, es culpa del macho patatas que casi no nos vemos- dijo con su ya conocido modo tsundere.

-ven llevémoslo a una habitación.

-porque nos tratas como si nos conocieras.

-digamos que así lo es.

-tú nos trajiste aquí.

-no empieces.

…

Resolví el asunto sin novedad, y los dos parecían haber disfrutado del pueblo, una completa tranquilidad. Así que cuando Yasumoto llegó para recogernos ambos tuvieron una sorpresa, Alemania le había acompañado, una escena conmovedora para ambos, ya que incluso Romano se sentía aliviado de ver a alguien conocido.

-¡Italias!- gritó Ludwig acercándose a ambos.

-Doisu!-

-Ma..Macho patatas."

**México corrió a casa de Chile con una gallina negra en manos, parecía desesperado y sin aliento, como si llevara horas corriendo en busca de el.**

**-Manu.. manu..Manumanito ábreme- decía desde fuera de la casa, dentro, Manu estaba terminando de limpiar aquel viejo retrato de sus hermanos. "es Alejandro" pensó mientras una gota de sudor corría por su nuca.**

**-Y ahora que quiere- decía para sí mismo asomándose cuidadosamente sin que el otro lo viera. **

**-Manu se que estas ahí ábreme, o soplare y soplare y tu casa derribaré-**

**-¡Hey Mexico! ¡Chachate lo que estoy haciendo- dijo mientras se dejaba ver por la ventana para después comenzar a cerrarla lentamente sonriendo con picardía en los ojos. **

**-Manu, gracias a tata, estas ahí, Necesito tu ayuda- dijo brincándose la barda que separaba la gran casa del chile de la calle. –Ayúdame a capturar a Argentina para ofrecerlo a sacrificio. **

CONTINUARA…


	9. Unsacrificio para los dioses (mala idea)

Cómico

Un sacrificio para los dioses u otra solución.

Justo en día de eclipse solar, se veía correr a Antonio por la antigua ciudad de Tenochtitlán, desesperado hasta pararse bajo la pirámide del sol, era una situación especial, México Chile y Perú, con sus vestimentas tradicionales, ofrecían la vida de Argentina a cambio de que los dioses regresaran a los demás países desaparecidos.

-Déjenlo en paz- decía España mientras subía a toda prisa por la gran pirámide donde tres culturas se encontraban reunidas para poder detener la desaparición de sus demás hermanos, Alejandro estaba convencido de que lograría tener respuesta si tomaba el corazón del chico y se lo entregaba al dios tezcatlipoca, por otro lado Manu lo hacía para deshacerse del argentino y Perú solo lo había hecho porque le sonó "genial" el recordar viejos tiempos, por lo cual la llegada de la madre España les había caído como golpe en sus regiones vitales.

-aléjate Toño, ya casi es la hora y no permitiré que interfieras en nuestra misión- dijo Perú, más que una escena de acción parecía una comedia de cultura en donde el protagonista era el racional que quería salvar a su hermano menor. El pobre chico no podía decir ni la más corta palabra, pues incluso tenía asegurada la boca. El eclipse estaba a punto de llegar a su fase de totalidad.

-Alejandro, el está acercándose muy rápido- dijo Andres

-déjamelo a mí, cuando el momento llegue sabes que hacer- Alejandro pasó la daga de jade, heredada de su abuelo azteca, a su hermano Chileno, poniéndose en el punto exacto para ver directamente al español quien ya se estaba por llegar. Manu y Andres estaban preparados para sacer el contenido del pecho de su güero hermano.

-Alejandro, déjalo ir, no sigas con este juego-

-Que no, ninguno es ustedes creyó en mí, ni en Manu,y mucho menos en Andres, pero esta es la única solución.

-hablando de sacrificios cuando la tecnología es lo de hoy, no seas ridículo Ale, tendrás problemas con ONU, además porque tiene que ser Argentina. Y Tu Chile, porque te metes en estas situaciones, incluso sabía que Andrés estaría metido en esto, Me esperaba todo menos que apoyaras a México con una idea tan ridícula.

-Siempre estaré de acuerdo con Alejandro y el conmigo así que sé que esto está bien- la verdad era que Manu solo lo hacía por satisfacción y no por ayudar en tan disparatada idea a su hermano.

-lo siento Antonio, pero no puedo dejar que sigas avanzando- Alejandro se perdió de la vista de Antonio, luego regreso con lo que parecía una lanza y una red negra con un contenido poco visible, Antonio hacia todo por poder llegar a tiempo y el eclipse casi tocaba su punto perfecto. Alejandro se preparó para lanzar si ataque final cuando para por sorpresa del chileno y el español dejó salir el contenido de la red.

-Hazlo México- gritó Andres.

Toño solo pudo protegerse cruzando los Brazos delante de su rostro pero nada lo golpeo, al levantar la mirada una gallina negra se dirigía hacia él, esa era el arma secreta de nuestro querido Alejandro, Manu solo bajó la mirada con una decepción que lo dejó totalmente pálido. Pero no era cualquier gallina, se trataba de "la gallina" la más brava del rancho del chico.

Continuara….


	10. Mensaje del escritor

_Respuesta a Eiri Kirklan_: Trataré de meter mas USUK XD me encanta esa pareja w.

_Respuesta a Edymar306_: gracias por tu review w me alegra que te esté gustando.

_Respuesta a fiorelli210_:

Gracias por seguir leyendome, me hace feliz que no pierdan el interes por el fic y me motiva a seguir escribiendo w gracias.

_Respuesta a RochiiR.C.R_:

Espero que no te haya molestado la forma en que lo metí :D, esque quiero poner a España preocupado por el w y creo que si se vio cuando trató de salvarlo, aun o termino con ese cap. así que espero que te guste la continuación.

_respuesta a Chemkim_:

Gracias por tener es curiosidad XD de hecho si tome en cuenta a Matt w pero a el le pienso poner un capitulo especial porque es Matt w al que nadie ve XD, ya lo tengo casi terminado así por favor espéralo.. y espero que te guste w

**Gracias a todos por leerme, en estos momento mi inspiración se está llendo con mis pacientes así por favor ayudadme, pueden darme sugerencias para los demas caps, si trataré de tomar en cuenta todas aquellas opiniones que me den, espero que puedan ayudarme, de antemano gracias :D**


End file.
